mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Softcloud
Softcloud is a cat RPed by Arti. Softcloud is a she-cat with pretty blue eyes. She has brown, gray, tan, and other shades of brown on her top half and is snow white on her bottom half and legs. Rogue Life Softcloud was born as a rogue named Soft. She had a brother named Thorn who was the only survivor of their parent's previous litter. When Soft was about 3 moons old, her parents left her and Thorn (who was about 12 moons old) alone. Thorn suddenly had to take care of his little sister as well as try to find a way to survive in a way his parents had never taught him. Soft helped, but she could never fight as well as Thorn and she cried whenever she suceeded in killing a bird or squirrel. She preferred to listen to the wind and look at different herbs. But Thorn loved her and protected her from everytihng. One day, they stumbled upon FreeClan. Thorn knew they couldn't survive long, so without spying on them or anything, he went to their leader, Silverstar, and asked to join. He became a warrior, Thornheart, and Soft became Softpaw, her brother's apprentice. FreeClan Softpaw liked training, but still was a whispy cat who hated killing and injuring. She quickly made friends with the other apprentice, Freepaw. She fell in love with a place on FreeClan territory and spent most of her time there. Thornheart told Silverstar how Softcloud talked with the wind and heard it talk back and the two discovered the apprentice was apart of a phropecy. Softpaw soon became Silverstar's apprentice because the leader believed her brother 'protected' her too much. Around this time, Freepaw and Softpaw started to fall in love with eachother. Starting a Quest Softpaw started to prepare for the quest she would have to take when she got her name and set out to fulfill her phropecy. By this time, she and Freepaw had fallen in love. She was worried however because she didn't want to put the tom in danger. Before the two got their names, MistClan invaded and almost kidnapped Softcloud. Thornheart took her place, but escaped and ran home later. Softpaw once visited Lightpaw, a MistClan cat who was also in the phropecy. Lightpaw led her into the camp where the apprentice was attacked by MistClan. Bramblepath savd her by pushing her out to the territory. Finally, Freepaw and Softpaw became Freestep and Softcloud. They ran away from home to start their quest... Phropecy Softcloud and Freestep spent a lot of time hiding out in MistClat territory since the MistClan cat Lightheart was also apart of their phropecy. Lightheart went missing and in the end, Softcloud had to kill Rage. She saved Jay and her kits by overheating Rage so the evil DeathClan leader spontaniously combusted. His second-in-command, Shizz, was freed and ran away from the Clans. Rogues Softcloud and Freeestep attempted to return home to FreeClan, but Silverstar banished them, saying they had broken the warrior code too many times. Now they live on the lake of MistClan, rogues, but unknown by hardly any cat.... Family Parents: Unknown Brother: Thornheart Mate: Freestep Friends: Bramblepath, Forestheart, Lightheart, Heart, Jay, Hiddensun Personality As a youngster, Softcloud was gentle and hated spilling blood. She was interested in herbs and listening to the wind...She believed in peace, but would protect herself if she had to. She was shy around other cats besides her brother, but cared deeply for all living things. As a grown cat, Softcloud is still more inclined to negotiate then fight, but not she is more fiery and better at fighting. She still enjoys talking with the wind and other cats, but she is not afraid to unsheath her claws when she has to. After Rage's death, she has tried to put it from her mind but still has nightmares about it. Killing him scarred her deeply... Category:Arti's Cats Category:Warrior Category:Rogue